Bros for Afterlife
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: After reaching that weird part of friendship with his straight bro Deuce, Clawd asks Deuce to sleep over at his house. YAOI Check me out on Ao3.


**Bros For Afterlife**

For Dark Serpant Cat

 _Clawd asks Deuce sleep over at his house, trying to keep the fact the he has a huge crush on him a secret but finds it harder than ever to contain himself._

Clawd pants as he sits in the locker room, glancing over his team who were taking off their jerseys. Clawd felt a bit bad as he checked out his boys before and after undressing, not some much during as he caught a number checking out each other.

He, in particular, found himself checking out the new co-captain Deuce, who was not only super friendly but also shameless though not to the point of arrogance. Deuce only recently became a co-captain and he didn't even seem to want to be captain but was highly requested while Clawd was very pressured.

At first, Clawd hated the idea and even the gorgon, himself fearing that it would turn the cool dude into a massive jerk, as it happened to a different monster in the past.

Deuce, though, was still a great guy and very supportive, always thinking about the team, not afraid to give Clawd the business if he was being too bossy or not. Clawd was glad that nothing went to the gorgon's head, that he still remained the cool calm dude.

Clawd stripped, keeping his eyes to himself though he had seen a few other guys mentally compare and contrast their bodies with his. Clawd made light conversation as he headed to the showers, taking a breath as he saw the gorgon in his typical spot.

The water cascading down his backside, the cool clear liquid passed his fingers effortlessly. Clawd tries to keep himself calm as he neared the ghoul, looking at him up and down as the monster in question seemed completely oblivious, running his hands with his snakes.

Clawd had his spot right across from Deuce and was very cautious when he would turn his head and take a peek. So far he's only seen the gorgon's back side and a peek of a side view, but it was enough to haunt him at night.

The real problem started when Deuce wanted to be a better captain, which was fine at first, that just meant they spent more time after school with each other. However, they soon became quite comfortable with each other, meaning that their talks could take very weird turns at any point.

Clawd found himself and Deuce often alone in a crowd and talking about things like sex, politics, drugs, random TV things, latest fashion anything they could come up with. Of course some things they talked about were just plain stupid and ridiculous but that too just strengthened their bond, they were bros forever.

Over time as he really got to know the gorgon, Clawd grew more attracted to him, especially as the school hottie already was pretty attractive. Nearly all the boys could agree that Deuce was the ghoul in looks and even better in personality, he was a complete monstrosity.

Deuce was the worst, cool, sexually secure and sexually curious. Deuce confirms that he is straight but is willing to try new things with trusted monsters, as in men he highly trusts, who are also considerate to the fact that he's straight. Clawd on the other hand is secretly gay, somewhat relaxed and feels that he has to be the top, regardless.

Deuce was mostly shameless in what he did, he'd be very relaxed and even a bit flirty towards Clawd, which was the terrible part. The gorgon would try one liners and sometimes do it very seriously or obviously jokingly, Clawd tried to just go with it and not take any of it seriously.

Of course there were times where Deuce made the werewolf blush and stop in his tracks, giving him a blank stare; those where the ones Deuce held on to for future use.

Clawd was afraid that if he pushed Deuce away, he'd come off as an uncool jerk or something but he also felt that he couldn't tell Deuce how he truly felt because not only would Deuce not return his feelings but it could end their friendship. He knew he was just being ridicules as Deuce was the perfect dude and would probably dial it down if he knew how hard he was making it for Clawd.

How could Clawd tell him that when her home, he fantasizing about him in countless sexual positions, or that the gorgon appears in his dreams, which always end in a heated kiss?

Deuce, not having to think about what his actions do to his friend, greatly enjoyed being able to be flirtatious and super chill with his bro. Deuce felt and told Clawd that he should relax and just go with what he feels like doing; often saying this while having an arm around him.

Deuce sometimes held Clawd when they were sitting together, if they were alone; or walking next to each other, even during school. Deuce would also hold Clawd's hands, mostly just because it made Clawd super tense. It started when Clawd did it accidentally in the heat of a moment but now it just became a fun thing to do. What made it fun for Deuce was that Clawd would shake away the hand after a while then slowly seize it again, he goes back and forth between the two like it was Morse code.

Though they often never held hands until after school where there weren't as many people, since people would obviously come up with an idea, of them being together and just run with it. Deuce loved nearly all kinds of monsters but he didn't want to be falsely labeled and Clawd didn't want to be labeled as gay at all, unless it was under his own terms.

Now, Clawd is getting redressed looking at Deuce's shirtless form; awhile back he moved the gorgon's locker closer to his so they could talk and Deuce had no objections. Clawd pulled his street shirt over his head as he watched Deuce pull up his underwear, from the side. Deuce wore a bright green jock strap, he turned his head more, being able to see more of his bro, more clearly. As he watches the smells of the gorgon along with the sight aroused him.

"Hey Deuce?" Clawd asks changing his gaze to Deuce's pale ass, which was bent over as Deuce picked up his pants.

"Sup Bro?"

"How would..uhh...are you busy this weekend?" Clawd was telling himself to shut up lest Duce catch him staring.

"Nope, why? What's up?"

"Um I was thinking of ...having a sleepover...at my house..."

"Really? Sounds like fun."

"Re-really? I mean it will be I have video games and a computer when can do anything..if you don't mind having dinner with my family."

"Nah bro I would love to meet your family." Deuce says smiling and standing up straight, looking at his wolf bro as he pulled up his pants. Clawd smiles back then stares forward and his smiles doubles as it is internalized. "By the way, nice bone."

"Hm?" Clawd glances at his friend curiously before glancing down and seeing his erection bulging profusely in his underwear. Clawd blushes and turns away from Deuce, feeling humiliated and embarrassed.

"Aha I don't know why you're shy now, nearly the whole team as seen your bone in the shower." Deuce chuckles out as he pulls his shirt over his head. "Then I again I'm sure we've all seen each other's. I know I have even when I make the extra effort not to."

Clawd just smiles weakly as he turns back around, quickly getting dressed.

The next day was Friday and after practice, Clawd and Deuce headed over to Clawd's house. Clawd was smelling Deuce, who had an arm around the large wolf. Even after the casketball wash, Deuce had a very strong scent, one which Clawd had grown to internally love.

"You..you smell nice.." Clawd said weakly, paying the gorgon a compliment was a bit hard for Clawd as his brain would jump to unrealistic extremes. Deuce on the other hand could do it and not even think about it, it'd just fall out of his mouth like it was nothing.

"What!? No dude! I smell like death; I haven't really showered in five days. I'm surprised you haven't passed out with that super nose of yours." Deuce said with a light smile and shuffling, trying to walk in tune with Clawd.

"Oh..."

"Yeah usually I shower Friday nights but I was gonna do it last night but I was busy with homework and ran out of time this morning. Sorry if you're suffering I'll put my arm down if you want."

"It's fine..." Clawd tried to be more like Deuce, open and outwardly bro-loving but it was hard, his brain was always telling him that he shouldn't.

"If you say so, there's my car, you don't mind giving me directions do ya? Or would you like to drive?"

"Nah it's your car, you drive."

Deuce unlocked his hot rod and the two got in, putting their bags in the backseat. As Clawd gave the gorgon directions, he couldn't help but admire how great he looked with the wind blowing through his snakes. Though Clawd also enjoyed looking around at the scenery around them as they went through the town, Deuce was obviously the best thing to see.

When they got to Clawd's house, they grabbed their bags, Deuce also getting another bag from the trunk which was for the sleepover.

Clawd unlocked the door to his home and let his crush in, who looked around, enjoying what he saw.

Clawd then took the gorgon to his room. Which had a large bed to the side a TV, video games, a few books on a dresser, among a few other things. The room was practically spotless, which Deuce was surprised by.

"Sorry for the smell I tried airing it out but that could only do so much." Clawd tossed his backpack to end in his bed while Deuce puts his stuff against a dresser.

"It's fine bro...your room is cleaner than mine..looks very nice too."

"Thanks bro...so what do you wanna do I have video games..we could just watch TV if you want or uh read a book or something..."

"Video games, I can't wait to give you a pounding like never before."

Clawd was about to retort but caught himself, fearing that it was too sexual, and just faked a confident laugh. "We'll see."

The two played against each other until Clawd's family started to come home, Deuce was introduced to his younger sister, who he slightly knew, and little sister then to his parents with a little chatter before they went back to what they were doing. Later, Deuce was sitting next to Clawd, who was a bit nervous as he knew his family was judging him.

Clawd glances at Deuce, who is talking without a care, then at everyone else who was seated with food on their plates.

"So you and Clawd have known each other for a long time hm?" Clawd's mother

"Well kinda, most of the school year, we're on the casketball team Clawd the main captain and I'm co-captain."

"Oh and what do you do?"-Clawd's little sister.

"Mostly just pick up what Clawd misses or whatever he wants me to do, and I talk to the team a bit more than he does. He's a good captain though, the guys really like him. And it's easy to see why-"

Clawd's eyes quickly darted around the room from person to person, scanning for a reaction. He never brought his friends home before and the first one he does is unbelievably good looking and making him squirm in his seat with a deep blush.

Clawd wanted to excuse himself but he could tell that there was a bulge in his pants, Deuce's scent has been getting to him for the past hour. Ever since the gorgon was trying extra to beat him and started sweating, Clawd found himself bombarding with an alluring aroma.

Clawd tried his best not to look at his hot bro but the smell of his crush, which affected him much more than the rest of his family for that exact reason, kept pulling him back. Throughout dinner, Clawd didn't say much, he hardly told his folks that he was having Deuce over he rushed it in as fast as he could and he did the same with anything directed his way, he'd answer it as quickly as he could.

When dinner was over, Deuce offered to help clean up but was just thanked while Clawd was passively demanded to help clean with his parents. Clawd kept details about his bro as vague as he could while stating that there was nothing between them. The only positive side of having to talk to his parents was that it quickly got rid of his erection.

When Clawd returned to his room, he stood stunned at the sight of his crush, completely naked and bent over, having a side view.

"Hm? Oh Clawd uhh I thought you'd take a bit longer...kinda started changing..."

"..."

"Well uh either come in or walk out either way close the door."

Clawd, without thinking, took a step in and closed the door behind him, unable to tear his eyes away from the nude man before him. Clawd, involuntarily, gave a low growl as his erection came back at full force. Deuce blushed as he saw his wolf bro obviously staring at him and obviously liking it. Deuce put a clean pair of underwear on and stood up right, having just his underwear and sunglasses on.

Clawd finally snapped out of his craze and immediately felt embarrassment covered himself in shame as Deuce was staring right back at him. Clawd left the room and then the house, going around to the backyard. Deuce put on a few more layers before going after him, asking his parents, who were in the living room where he might've gone. It was only a few moments before the two bros were together again.

"Uhh I don't mind if you check me out, I mean I'm totally use to you staring at my ass all the time in the shower." Deuce exclaimed making Clawd feel a bit worse as he turned away from the co-captain.

"...uhh I'm sorry about that it's just...it's complicated..."

"I can understand that, I really do but I do also want to know..if you like me? Like, like like me?"

"..." Clawd blushed and glanced to the side, avoiding Deuce's gaze.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"..."

"I'm taking that as a yes, bro honestly, I'm kinda flattered that you do I mean it's not every day you know, I mean I guess for you it was but for me it's new."

Clawd half turned, glancing at Deuce, who had a large smile, clearly not minding it at all.

"...I...I uhh...I don't know what to say..."

"That's fine I don't either but I am a bit curious...do you want to do anything?..."

"Uhh what?"

"I mean like practice kissing or anything? That's want couples do not that I'm jumping to conclusions but I never knew I had a chance to experiment like this before." Clawd turned to face Deuce, frontal to frontal, in a stated of silent shock. "I mean I never actually kissed any one before, so I could use some practice and since you like me, you'll probably be trying to show off. Right~? I could use some pointers..."

Deuce waited a while before getting closer to the stunned wolf, who slowly lowered his gave to match Deuce's. "Just turn away or stop me if you don't want me to. Okay? I'll just kiss your cheek to start and I'll go zombie slow."

Deuce kept to his word, moving slowly to Clawd's cheek before landing a soft kiss on it. Clawd's eyes were wide and his teeth almost beard themselves in excitement. "So uhh wanna continue? I won't lie this is hard er well eheh awkward for me too..I've never done this before." Clawd growled and looked down at Deuce with new found dominance. "Hey hey just relax ok and don't be too rough dude."

Clawd placed his claws on Deuce's shoulders and put their lips together, easily dominating it. Deuce followed his own advice and even closed his eyes, Clawd's claws start to wrap around him as their lips were pushing together.

Clawd's tongue begs for entrance but Deuce is reluctant so Clawd tightly squeezes his back, until Deuce lets out a sound. The moment Deuce's teeth part, Clawd pushes his tongue into Deuce's mouth; loosening his grip on the gorgon. Deuce tried to push the werewolf off of him and finally got the wolf tongue out of his mouth.

"Dude, so not cool." Deuce said, still in Clawd's hold but keeping the wolf's head away from his. "I wasn't ready for that yet." Clawd growled as he released Deuce, who took a few steps back and straightened out his clothes. Clawd lowered his head and growled out an apology. "Fine... wanna go inside? It's getting cold out here."

Clawd nodded and walked with Deuce, having an arm around the gorgon, who put an arm around the wolf's waist. The two re-entered the house and Clawd immediately went to his room, not wanting be seen with an erection by anyone of his family members.

Deuce entered the room, seeing Clawd taking off his shoes, he soon joins him after closing the door.

"Sorry I've just been wanting to do that for a while.." Clawd exclaims, feeling bad for losing himself in the moment.

"I could tell...I'm guessing you still wanna practice."

"...if that's what you want to call it." Clawd said as he turned to face Deuce, who sat on his bed next to him. Clawd leaned closer to Deuce, putting an arm behind him and a hand to his cheek before putting their lips together. Deuce closed his eyes as Clawd was much more gentle this time, going slow and rubbing his cheek.

Clawd's hand fell from Deuce's cheek to his pants, getting his wrist grabbed but he kept going. Deuce had an arm around Clawd's neck and the other keeping the wolf's hand in check. Deuce felt that Clawd was going too fast and pulled away from Clawd, wanting to say something but his shirt was lifted up before he could.

"Uhh what are you doing?.."

"I want to feel your body against mine...starting with these." Clawd's clawed hand places itself on one of Deuce's pecs, giving it a light squeeze. Deuce blushes as he watches Clawd but then turns away and pulls down his shirt. Deuce has his back to Clawd, who looks at him curiously and with a hint of fear. "What?..."

"I've never done this before and you seem keen on going the full ten graveyards.."

"I am but I'm trying to go slow for you." Clawd says scooting closer to Deuce and puts his claws on the gorgon's shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you or ruin what we have...if you want to stop we can..."

"No it's fine I guess..just being paranoid...usually I'm the one that takes the initiative.."

"I don't think I'm this situation that you will though. Plus I'm doing what you said, going with the flow and what not."

Deuce didn't say anything, he just sighed and turned back around, being put in a light kiss as his chest was groped. Clawd's lips mouthed down to Deuce's neck, where he licked and kissed the flesh. Deuce bit his lip but a few moans escaped, going straight into Clawd's awaiting ears. Clawd growled and he moved down to Deuce's exposed chest. Deuce gave a shocked moan as Clawd's tongue licked at his pecs, particularly his nipples.

"You taste amazing."

"Nnn- th-thanks~ bro." Deuce trying not to moan at the sensations going through his body. Clawd licked at the flesh as he stripped Deuce of his top layers, Clawd leaned back and watched his crush take a much needed deep breath. Clawd got up then got in front of Deuce, taking off his shirt and then his pants, showing Deuce his erection. Deuce was notably scared until he was pulled up, Clawd put one of Deuce's hands on his own pecs then put the other one on his bulge.

Deuce was blushing and nervously looking at Clawd, who stood still and watched his every move. Deuce's gaze lowered to the werewolf's chest, giving it a light rub, then looked down to the clothed member throbbing in his grasp and gave it a light squeeze. Clawd growled at the feeling, having his eyes closed. When Deuce gave the member another squeeze, Clawd let out a light growl and licked Deuce's cheek.

Deuce could admit that he was a bit curious to see what the wolf actually had packing in his underwear but was also a bit scared as he knew where things were leading to. The gorgon took a step back, earning all of the wolf's attention, Deuce glanced at his bro then down at his own pants. Deuce undid his pants, letting them fall the floor and stepping out of them.

"Do you want to take off my underwear?" Deuce asked glancing to the side, letting the wolf take in his sight and scent.

Clawd growled as he took a large step closer to Deuce, standing right in front of him, taking in everything Deuce had to offer.

"I-I do...but you should be the one to do it." Clawd mustered out, staring down at the shy hottie before him.

Deuce nodded then his hands fell to his underwear's hem, he glanced up at Clawd; the wolf's gaze was locked on his hands. Deuce took a breath before pulling down his underwear, watching Clawd's eyes widen then eye his fleshy snake.

Deuce stood before the hungry eyed werewolf, with his arms at his side and a flaccid member. Clawd on the other hand, was fighting his instincts of utterly dominating his crush; his member couldn't be harder if it were solid stone.

Clawd's hands slowly moved to his underwear and pulled it down slowly, Deuce watched the organ, getting an exclusive look. Clawd placed his hands on Deuce's shoulder, staring him down and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you...not a lot of monsters would do this..."

"Hey we're bros for afterlife aren't we? Plus, this can be our special secret." Deuce said with a smile as the two creatures parted.

"I'd like that..." Clawd pushed Deuce onto the bed, then straddled him, giving him light kisses. As Clawd moved down Deuce's body, the gorgon let out more relaxed moans.

It wasn't long before Clawd was at Deuce's cock, he gave the base a light lick before dragging his tongue along the shaft. Deuce sunk into the bed, letting out a moan, his hand went down to pet the werewolf's head.

Clawd rubbed his head against the hand before parting Deuce's legs and letting his tongue taste the gorgon's balls. Deuce closed his eyes as he petted the large beast, having his other hand stroke his own body.

Clawd went back to the flaccid member and with an open maw took it into his mouth. Deuce sucked in a breath and bit his lip, fearing that he's being too loud. Clawd licked all over the cock until it was nice and hard then he bobbed his head up and down.

Deuce groaned as he widens his legs, gripping his cock and bobbing Clawd's head on his throbbing snake. Clawd eagerly went with Deuce's command wanting to bring him the most pleasure he could.

The gorgon panted as his hands fell to his sides and Clawd's hands kept his thighs apart, mercilessly sucking his cock. Deuce let out a long moan as he began thrusting into Clawd's mouth. With a loud moan, Deuce came into Clawd's mouth, trusting involuntary as his body quaked with pleasure.

Clawd's growled as he savors the taste of his crush before pulling off the member. He licked his lips as he rose Deuce's legs, letting his tongue play with the hidden hole. Deuce let out a quick groan as he was introduced to a new feeling in his afterglow.

Clawd went slowly at first, the raw smell made it difficult but he managed to contain himself. Though he couldn't help but let himself slip a few times, spreading the gorgon's cheeks and plunging his tongue inside the co-captain.

Clawd glanced up at his bro, watching his face as his hole was pleasured for the first time. Deuce had given up on containing his voice, his face was red and he was panting in between his moans.

Deuce let a long surprised moan when a claw entered him, going as far as it could. Deuce bit down on his bottom lip as he gripped the sheets with his toes and his hands. Clawd watched as he licked the gorgon's balls, finding the smell and sight of his mate breathtaking and almost overwhelming.

In a few short moments, Deuce was biting down on a pillow as Clawd had two fingers wiggling and thrusting inside him, doing anything they could to further stretch the gorgon.

By the fourth finger, added for safe measure; Deuce was nearly chewing through the pillow, he held onto it tightly as Clawd pumped his claws in and out of his opening.

Clawd took out his claws out and climbed on the bed, putting Deuce's legs on his shoulders.

"Ready bro?"

"...ye-yeah." Deuce said with nervous anticipation. Clawd pushed his member in slowly, growling with closed eyes. Deuce moaned before biting down on the pillow, biting down harder as the organ traveled deeper and deeper.

Clawd opened his eyes once he was fully inside his bro, he looked down at the gorgon, who was panting heavily and hard. Clawd went down and licked at the gorgon's cheek as he started thrusting.

Deuce released the pillow replacing it in favor of the wolf's body, Deuce bit into Clawd's shoulder as his nail scrapped the back of the werewolf's back. Clawd gripped the gorgon tightly, trying to keep himself in check but he could feel himself slipping; giving the co-captain strong, fast thrusts one minute then returning a gentler approach the next.

The fast thrusts had Deuce screaming out and mauling the dominant wolf. The slow ones gave him time to breath and still had him clawing at the horny werewolf.

The two found their roars of pleasure echoing throughout the room, getting louder as they get closer to release. Clawd took Deuce's lips and coming violently inside, forcing him to take his knot as he continued filling him.

Deuce screamed in the kiss when he was knotted but didn't break the kiss, instead he pulled Clawd closer. Deuce was laid on the bed, Clawd laying on top of them with both makes panting heavily.

"That wasn't too bad.."

"Uh thanks."

"Are you going to pull out?"

"I guess might hurt though would be easier to wait an hour."

"An hour?...uhh how much will it hurt now?"

"...a lot." Clawd said truly just wanting to stay inside his crush for as long as he could.

"Fine I'll wait I guess."

The next morning, Deuce awoke to Clawd pulling out of him, the two didn't say much as they got out of bed and got dressed. When Deuce went to leave the room, he was pulled back and pulled into a kiss.

"What was that about? Wasn't last night enough~ big guy?"

"Sorry my family is probably up and I wanted to do that before my mood was ruined."

"Well alright bro, so we are keeping this between us right?"

"Can we keep doing it?"

"Ok but I'm toping next time, also if I get a girlfriend will you be jealous?"

"What do you think? Yeah but I'll try to keep it to myself. Come one breakfast is ready."

The two walked out and got to the dinner table with the family giving them various look.

"So what did you two do last night~?" Clawdeen asked with a wide grin.

"Uhh...nothing?." Clawd said looking away as Deuce went to take his seat, wincing slightly as his roughly used hole met the unforgiving wooden chair.

"You alright~?"

"Mhm just fine." Deuce choked out, biting his lip as Clawd took his seat next to him. Deuce leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "I am definitely topping next time."

 **THE END.**


End file.
